Ángel de fe
by MelLutz L
Summary: OS - Nada es totalmente rosa, siempre la oscuridad y la luz están constantemente peleando y casi siempre gana la oscuridad. Nada es perfecto en la vida y menos cuando vives o viviste en el propio infierno y siempre estás con miedo. Las vidas de Bella Swan y Edward Cullen se cruzan por cosas del destino. Historias diferentes, mismo resultado. Summary completo adentro.


**Ángel de fe.**

Derechos: Los personajes le pertenecen a S.M., quien es la que nos hace soñar con cada uno de ellos, cualquier otro personaje que no sea identificado, es totalmente mío, como la historia.

Advertencia: Contiene violencia física.

Este Os.: participa en el contest "Stop Violence" de FFR.

Link: www. facebook groups/ FFRT. fanfictionrevolutiontwilight/ 463016200460096 (Sin espacio).

* * *

((((¯ '·.¸( )**Capitulo beteado por Shades (FFR) ** ( )¸.·' ´¯))))

* * *

**Summary**

Nada es totalmente rosa, siempre la oscuridad y la luz están constantemente peleando y casi siempre gana la oscuridad. Nada es perfecto en la vida y menos cuando vives o viviste en el propio infierno y siempre estás con miedo. Las vidas de Bella Swan y Edward Cullen se cruzan por cosas del destino. Historias diferentes, mismo resultado. ¿Qué pasara cuando la luz logré ganarle a la oscuridad? Todo puede cambiar en un solo segundo

***.*.*.***

Mi bolígrafo rodaba entre mis dedos. El aburrimiento de escuchar al profesor de Historia Americana estaba subiendo a los más altos niveles, el reloj parecía burlarse de mí y no continuar el conteo de los pocos minutos que faltaban para terminar la clase. Hoy se había hecho el día interminable. Alice, que estaba sentada a mi lado, soltaba pequeñas risillas, me daban ganas de tirarle el nuevo objeto que me entretenía, la goma de borrar, por la cabeza.

— Bueno, señores —Mr. Masen llamó la atención a la clase— nosotros nos vemos el jueves de la próxima semana, quiero que me entreguen un trabajo acerca de la vida de los jóvenes en la época de los años 60's, un mínimo de 20 hojas —el jadeo de sorpresa y reproches no dudo en aparecer cuando el profesor termino de dar las ordenes.

Mr. Masen dio la orden de salida y todos nos dispusimos a salir. Alice, como siempre, se quedó hasta el último recogiendo sus cuadernos y libros. Yo, como siempre, estaba esperándola para acompañarla.

Nosotros nos hicimos amigos hace 2 años cuando a ella, el profesor de cálculo, le propuso ser mi tutora, desde ese día nos hicimos inseparables, el último año solo tenía una materia con ella, a la ultima hora y siempre aguardaba por ella para escoltarla al lugar donde estaban las bicicletas estacionadas.

— Edward, me debes 3 deberes —Mr. Masen estaba sentado en su escritorio revisando notas— como es el último año y no volveré a verte, tu trabajo debe tener un mínimo de 50 hojas.

— Está bien —murmuré de mala gana. Si con 20 hojas no tenía la más mínima idea de cómo empezar, todo era peor ahora que eran 50 y la nota final. Suspiré pasando los dedos por mi cabellera.

Alice y yo salimos rumbo al parqueadero. Ella estaba eufórica porque su hermana la había permitido ir al baile de graduación, hablaba y hablaba acerca de los vestidos, del chico que la había invitado, de maquillaje, de peinado, de todo. Me daban ganas de meterle una bola de papel en la boca, pero eso sería ganarme el infierno gratis.

— Hoy le diré a mi hermana que me ayude en el trabajo de historia —Alice, afortunadamente, cambio el tema de conversación. — Deberías comenzar a realizarlo, son 50 hojas lo tuyo.

— Lo sé, Alice —hice una mueca desaprobando que me hubiera recordado el tamaño ilegal de mi trabajo.

— ¡No pongas esa cara, Edward! —Me apuntó severamente con su pequeño dedo índice—. Yo solo quisiera tener tu vida —susurró más para ella misma que para mí.

¿Mi vida? ¡Ja! Ella no sabía nada referente a lo que me había tocado vivir.

Puedo ser un chico alegre, _"comunicativo", _no soy el popular de la escuela pero tampoco soy el marginado, simplemente soy la persona que debería ser toda mi vida.

— Hablas como si vivir con tu hermana es lo más terrible del mundo —le reproché suavemente.

— ¡No!, vivir con ella es lo máximo. Vivir con su novio es lo peor —sus ojos se aguaron por las lágrimas retenidas—. Se me ha ocurrido una idea — ¿cómo puede tener esos cambios de humor? Hace unos segundos estaba a punto de llorar y ahora… salta con una gran y brillante sonrisa plasmada en su boca.

— ¿Qué idea, Al? —despeiné su cabello y me gané una mirada llena de reproche.

— Puedes ir mañana a casa… no hay clases y el novio de mi hermana no está por la mañana, así que ella nos podrá ayudar, sabe mucho de historia. Es historiadora —sonrió batiendo sus pestañas. Pequeña enana, ella sabía que ese gesto suyo me desarmaba por completo.

Muchos piensan que Alice y yo somos novios. No lo somos. No me gusta. Nunca lo intentaremos. Recuerdo que a los seis meses de ser amigos le propuse salir conmigo, pero fue un completo caos, ni fui capaz de darle un beso. Desde allí descubrí que la atracción que sentía por ella no era de hombre a mujer, no, era solo una atracción de hermano a hermana, siempre la cuido, la protejo.

Después de conversar un poco y ponernos de acuerdo a qué hora iría a su casa, intercambiamos despedidas y cada quien cogió por su lado.

Después de dos años de amistad con la pequeña duende, al fin iba a conocer su hogar.

Alice nunca me ha invitado, aunque ella conocía mi casa, hasta el más último rincón de ella. Mis padres la adoran y muchas veces creen que somos novios, pero eso no me interesa, no me ofende. Ella es una joven guapa, alegre —aunque a veces la tristeza la invade—, inteligente, genial… en fin, muchas cualidades hermosas que hacen que un hombre –en mi caso- saque pecho de lo orgulloso que se siente.

**.**

**.**

**.**

El reloj despertador sonó temprano —para mi mala suerte—, tenía planeado apagarlo y seguir durmiendo, quizás hasta el mediodía pero toda mi pereza se fue por el caño, cuando me acordé de cierta pelinegro prometió asesinarme y esconder mi cuerpo en el bosque si no iba.

Pateé las sabanas que estaban enredadas por mis piernas, abrí las persianas de la ventana que colindaba con el bosque. Una vista excepcional de los montes _Olympic_ me saludaban con el sol en todo su esplendor, sonreí, el día estaba espectacular para disfrutarlo al aire libre y no metido en casa retozando de la vaguería.

El sol de verano estaba haciendo de lo suyo en Forks, rara vez hacía calor —como ahora—, el clima obligaba a usar ropa liviana, adiós: chaquetas, suéteres, americanas, bufandas, guantes. Adiós ropa abrigada y bienvenida la ropa ligera.

Vestí una bermuda jean con una camiseta de algodón, color verde musgo, para recordar que a pesar de que el astro rey brillaba en su esplendor, las cosas seguirían cubiertas del musgo verde. Eso nunca cambiaria…

Bajé a la cocina. Mamá estaba haciendo unas tortitas, el café estaba servido y mi querida hermana Rosalie, estaba sentada en su silla leyendo el periódico.

Rosalie sonrió mientras dejaba el periódico a un lado y palmeaba sus piernas. No lo pensé dos veces y me senté en ellas.

Me gustaba sentarme y sentir la caricia que mi hermana me brindaba en el cabello, enterraba el rostro en su cuello y absorbía el perfume natural de jazmines.

— Mi pequeño… —susurró mientras me acunaba. Amaba cada vez que me decía pequeño, me hacía sentir especial, llevábamos casi veinte años de diferencia pero ella siempre estaba allí, conmigo. Bueno, desde que se casó con Emmett, me ha dejado un poco descuidado.

Cualquiera de mis amigos que viera la escena tendría material para molestarme de por vida, pero eso no me importaba, sí significaba que la iba a tener conmigo siempre y no como hace unos años atrás, que casi la pierdo.

Sacudí un poco la cabeza para borrar ese estúpido recuerdo. Debería olvidarlo, quisiera ser capaz de borrar cada cosa mala que sucedida en mi vida. Los malos recuerdos deberían desaparecer una vez que no se les necesita y no actuar como el constante de lo que un día fue o sucedió.

— ¿Para mí no hay saludo, Eddie? —la voz de mi cuñado me sacó de mis pensamientos, internamente se lo agradecí, no sería capaz de soportarlos con el día tan hermoso que nos brindaba el sol.

— Sí no estuviera de buen humor te hubiese partido tu lindo y sensual rostro, Emmie —mi hermana sonrió. Mamá sonrió. Emmett sonrió. Mi familia sonrió y yo era feliz por haber logrado eso.

Antes era una pelea interminable, todos teníamos malas caras, caras de tristeza al saber que mi hermana nos podría abandonar en cualquier momento.

— ¿Vas a salir, hijo? —mamá puso una taza de café delante mío. Aún seguía empollerado en las faldas de mi hermana.

— Sip —sorbí un poco el café— Iré a hacer un trabajo con Alice.

— ¡Oh! —Mi madre me regalo una mirada picarona— ¿Alice va a venir?

— No, mama. Alice me espera en su casa… ¿Puedes creer que Alice por fin me invitó? —todos se sorprendieron. A ella no le gustaba mencionar su casa y pasaba la mayor parte de su tiempo aquí, junto al hermano de Emmett, Jasper.

— ¡Ese es un buen paso, enano! —Emmett se sentó a nuestro lado y yo, en un acto de completa madurez, le saque la lengua y me acurruqué más en los brazos de mi hermana.

El desayuno paso entre bromas y risas, claro, todas dirigidas a mí.

Estábamos felices porque papá al fin regresaba a casa y ya no se volvería a ir, había cogido su jubilación y ya no tendría que viajar hasta Seattle. Podría quedarse en casa todo el día y juntos veríamos los partidos de soccer de la _Champions League._

— ¿A qué hora llega papá? —pregunté mientras preparaba mi mochila. Rose había subido a su habitación con Emmett y ahora solo quedábamos mamá y yo.

— En la tarde. Hoy hay una cena de festejo, dile a Alice que está invitada. A tu padre le agradará ver los dos centímetros que ha crecido —. Asentí con una sonrisa.

— Adiós, mama. —le di un beso en la mejilla. Cuando iba llegando a la puerta de salida, Emmett estaba parado al inicio de las escaleras buscando _ni sé qué_ cosa que le había pedido mi hermana, el pobre estaba hecho un lio. — ¡Adiós, Rose! —grité sabiendo que me iba a escuchar.

— ¡Adiós, pequeño! —Emmett hizo una mala imitación de la voz de mi hermana. Si ella lo escuchaba se ganaba compartir la cama del perro y dudo mucho que a Rufas se le haga buena idea.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Llegué a la dirección indicada por Alice, no podía creer que en medio del bosque, siguiendo el camino casi inexistente, hubiera una casa tan hermosa. Era blanca, completamente, blanca. Unas hermosas rosas rojas se enredaban en una gran valla, resaltando con el color de la casa. Un hermoso pero pequeño jardín donde había un árbol y una pequeña hamaca refugiada en la sombra.

Me quedé en estado de shock de ver lo hermoso, pero sencillo que era aquel hogar.

Caminé hasta cruzar el jardín, el perfume que las rosas expedían era exquisito. Toqué levemente con mis nudillos la puerta de roble. Vi la cortina que cubría la ventana ser removida lentamente.

La puerta se abrió dejándome ver al ser más hermoso que había visto en mi vida. Ella tenía una belleza inigualable, su rostro en forma de corazón, una boca preciosa pequeña y las mejillas coloreadas del rojo más hermoso que he visto. Moría por ver sus ojos pero los tenia cubiertos con unas gafas de sol oscuras, eso me trajo feos recuerdos.

— Ho-hola —saludé tímidamente, los labios de la muchacha se estiraron en una sonrisa y sus mejillas tomaron otro tono más encendido de rojo. Estaba empezando a creer que todos los rojos, desde el más suave hasta el más oscuro, eran mis colores favoritos. — Eh… he venido por Alice.

— Ella no está — ¡Que voz! ¡Tan sensual y tierna! — ¿Eres Edward, verdad? —Asentí— pasa… viene en camino, fue a enviar unas solicitudes por correo.

— Bueno… es que ella me invitó para que podamos hacer el trabajo de historia, juntos —la muchacha sonrió nerviosamente, expresión que no me gusto, para nada.

— Sí, ella me pidió que les ayude —acomodó unas cosas que estaban sobre una mesa— siéntate. Te gustaría tomar agua, soda, jugo…

— Soda está bien, gracias —deje mi mochila sobre mis piernas mientras examinaba la casa. Las paredes estaban pintadas de blanco, los muebles resaltaban con el café, algunos cojines de colores sobre estos, fotos sobre la pequeña chimenea y un televisor de plasma tamaño gigante adornaba la sala.

— ¿Edward? —Alce la mirada de dónde provenía la voz de la hermana de Alice— Disculpa que te moleste pero hoy he roto los vasos y los de repuestos están en un estante muy alto… ¿Podrías…?

— ¡Claro…! —corte su pregunta.

— Bella —contestó.

— Bella —asentí— lindo nombre —_ideal para ti,_ agregue en mi mente.

Me empiné un poco para bajar unos cuantos vasos.

Comencé a hacerle conversa a Bella, ella sonreía divertida por mis locuras de adolescente que pasaban por mi cabeza, nunca había escuchado tan hermosa melodía, el sonido de su risa era lo mejor que había escuchado.

Alice llegó al poco tiempo para ponernos manos a la obra con nuestros trabajos, ella había elegido el tema de los jóvenes y el reclutamiento para ir a la guerra en Vietnam. Mi tema era algo más complejo y venia de la mano con el de Alice, trataba del racismo en la década de los 60's.

Bella me demostró lo excelente que es en su carrera, nos daba consejo, nos contaba pequeñas historias que podíamos agregar en el documento, nos prestó o me prestó unos cuantos libros para que continuara la investigación en casa.

— Bella, el sol está afuera. No adentro —las gafas de sol me traían traumado, me recuerda cuando fui a Los Ángeles a visitar a Rosalie y ella me recibió en el aeropuerto con unas parecidas.

— Es que…

— Lo que pasa, Edward —la interrumpió Alice— hoy es el aniversario de mis padres. Bella se pone sentimental en estas fechas y detesta que la miren con los ojos rojos. —Bella hizo una mueca de desagrado. Esa mueca despertó mi instinto.

— Las dos son horribles a la hora de mentir —las apunté con mi dedo— digamos que no me he tragado la versión de Alice… ¿Cuál es la tuya? —enarqué una ceja. Bella se mordió el labio, debatiéndose en algo, luego la determinación llegó a ella pero no de la manera que me hubiese gustado.

— ¿Has venido a indagar sobre mi vida o a hacer tu tarea? —sus ojos refulgían de frialdad.

— Lo siento… —me disculpé. Apreté los dientes y señalé mi cuaderno con apuntes para continuar.

— _Rosa Parks_ se convirtió en una figura importante del Movimiento por los Derechos Civiles en Estados Unidos, por haberse negado a ceder el asiento a un blanco en un autobús en Montgomery, Alabama, en 1955. La acción provocó su encarcelamiento, acusada de perturbar el orden público, y se cita frecuentemente como la chispa del Movimiento por los Derechos Civiles en Estados Unidos. En respuesta al encarcelamiento de _Rosa_, _Martin Luther King_, un pastor bautista relativamente desconocido en ese momento, condujo la protesta a todos los autobuses públicos de Montgomery. La población negra apoyó la protesta y organizó un sistema de viajes compartidos.

La segregación racial consiste en la separación de diferentes grupos raciales en la vida diaria, como en restaurantes, cines, lavabos, colegios o zonas de residencia. En los Estados Unidos significó la separación física para las personas de color que fueron discriminadas durante muchos años. Todo el mundo, en teoría, podía recibir los mismos servicios públicos pero en instalaciones o zonas diferentes. En la práctica, los servicios y las instalaciones reservadas para los afroamericanos eran casi siempre de menor calidad que aquellos reservados para los blancos y eran tratados con el mayor de los desprecios. Entonces, Edward. Aunque no solamente era para los afroamericanos, también lo hacían con los latinoamericanos, los asiáticos. Tanto así —miró a Alice y le hizo señas para que escuchara y tomara nota— que los obligaron a enlistarse para ir a la guerra en Vietnam.

En los 60's el maltrato racial era insoportable si lo ves desde el punto de vista de este tiempo… — Bella se cogió su cabeza con ambas manos. —Continuamos esto mañana ¿Quieren? Les prometo tener más material, pero ahora necesito descansar, tengo que hacer el almuerzo y Benjamín no tardará en llegar.

— Okey —Alice la miró preocupada— mañana nos volvemos a reunir, tengo que hacer unas cosas, como conseguir un vestido.

Nos despedimos de Bella y salimos, mi auto estaba parqueado afuera de la casa de ellas, así que me ofrecí a acercar a Alice a la plaza del pueblo para que ella pudiera conseguir el dichoso vestido.

Alice, siendo ella tan parlanchina, fue todo el camino en silencio y jugando con sus manos. Quería creer que todo eso era por el repentino aniversario de sus padres, pero mi subconsciente me decía que allí había algo más.

— Adiós y gracias, Edward —Alice se bajó y la vi perderse entre los escaparates de la plaza.

¡Diablos! Deje mi celular en casa de Alice y necesitaba llamar a casa para ver si tenía alguna cosa que llevar. Regrese a casa de las chicas.

— Hola, Bella —sonreí— este… se me quedó el celular.

— ¿Enserio? No me había dado cuenta —se hizo a un lado dejándome pasar.

— ¡Isabella! —Una voz masculina resonó por toda la casa, proveniente desde la puerta de entrada. Un borrón de hombre pasó por mi lado y se llevó a Bella cogida del brazo, hasta perderse en alguna habitación.

— _¿Quién es ese, perra? _—_gritó el hombre._

— _Baja la voz, Benjamín _—_repuso Bella, su voz sonaba nerviosa_—._ Es un amigo de Alice, vino a hacer un trabajo._

— _Ahora tu hermanita te consigue tus clientes _—_reprochó._

El frio comenzaba a recorrer mi cuerpo, salí como el cobarde que era, huyendo de allí. Las imágenes de los días que pasamos Rose y yo llegaron a mi cabeza como _flashes backs_. Me senté al pie del árbol que estaba plantado en el jardín de Alice, recogí mis piernas y apoyé mi cabeza entre ellas.

— _¡Vamos, Rose! ¡Levántate, mierda! _—_Royce no dejaba de propinarle patas en el estómago a mi hermana. Ella me había contado que estaba esperando un bebe y ahora ese bebe corría peligro con ella. Un florero se estrelló en la pared, los pedazos de porcelana cayeron sobre Rosalie. Me sentía impotente, no poder hacer algo._

— _¡Perra! ¡Eso es lo que eres! _—_mi cuñado la agarró de los pelos y la arrastró, prácticamente trapeo el piso con ella. Mi hermana no dejaba de protegerse la barriga, su pequeño bebe estaba sufriendo._

_Royce dejó a Rosalie tendida en el piso, sus celestes ojos estaban apagados y le costaba respirar. Tenía la boca llena de sangre, la marca de los dedos de su marido señalados en la mejilla._

_Cuando escuché el portazo de la puerta de entrada, salí de mi escondite para ir a auxiliar a mi hermana, ella me había pedido que no les __dijera__ a mis padres lo ocurrido y me sentía impotente sin poder ayudarla._

— _Edward…_

— ¡Edward! —Sentí que alguien me sacudía por los hombros— ¡Dios, Edward! Está entrando en un ataque de pánico.

…

La cabeza me estallaba, sentía la boca amarga y seca. Intenté mover mis piernas pero alguien detuvo el movimiento con un agarre. Abrí los ojos para luego cerrarlos de golpe, la luz dio directo en mi cara cegándome.

— _¿Edward?_ —escuché a mi madre lloriquear— _Mi amor… ¡Dios! Alice tienes que contarnos que sucedió._ —la voz de mi madre era enojada. Muy enojada pero nadie tenía la culpa, era completamente mía. Por ser cobarde y salir corriendo sin ayudar o defender en algo a Bella.

¿Bella? ¡Oh, Dios! Rogaba, suplicaba, me arrastraba porque ella estuviera bien.

La primera vez que la vi, supe que era una mujer frágil, muy frágil, que intentaba ser fría y dura con las demás personas, fallando, porque lo cordial, cariñosa y amorosa salió a flote en cada una de sus sonrisas.

— A-Alice —los ojos oscuros de Alice, llenos de lágrimas se cruzaron con los míos. Me fui incorporando lentamente, hasta darme cuenta que estaba en mi habitación. — ¿Cómo esta Bella?

Alice soltó un sollozo audible y se abrazó a mí, colgando de mi cuello. Mis lágrimas salían sin parar los peores escenarios se cruzaron en mi camino, como por ejemplo, que Bella estaba sumamente grave y que no fui capaz de defenderla.

Desde el primer instante que la vi, ella me llamó a protegerla. Lo sabía. Su actitud, la posición de su cuerpo, la manera que —a pesar de tener gafas de sol— su rostro pedía auxilio por medio de sus expresiones faciales… ella me estaba pidiendo el mismo auxilio que Rosalie me lo pidió, cuando me gritó que corriera al cuarto y me encierre. Tenía que ayudarla, ella no debería soportar esa clase de maltratos, ninguna clase.

— E-ella está bien… —Alice sonrió con nostalgia— sólo no te metas en esos asuntos, Edward.

— ¡¿Qué no me debo meter?! —Grité incorporándome— Alice, mi hermana está en silla de ruedas por lo mismo —escuché que alguien en la habitación jadeo. Miré hacia dónde provenía el lamento y vi a Rosalie con las lágrimas rebosadas de sus ojos. Me levanté y caminé hacia ella, me senté en sus piernas. Ella me acogió como siempre, acurrucándome entre sus brazos. — Lo siento, no me di cuenta que estabas aquí —murmuré en su cuello.

— No te preocupes, pequeño —susurró secándose las lágrimas— Entiendo cómo te sientes, vivimos lo mismo por un largo e interminable mes.

— ¿James? —miré hacia todos lados y mi sobrino de 6 años no estaba con nosotros. El odiaba ver a mi hermana llorar.

— Emmett se lo llevo por un helado —sonreí, ese muchacho nos costó a todo, semanas interminables de estar en el hospital, verlo crecer por medio del ecógrafo, tratar de mantener sin estrés a mi hermana, pagar miles de dólares para conseguir que ella no asistiera a la audiencia de Royce.

Todos se fueron de la habitación, dejándonos a Alice y a mí a solas para que pudiera enseñarle hasta qué punto llegó mi hermana por encubrir a ese hombre.

Lo bueno —dentro de la desgracia— era que a Alice, ese hombre, nunca se había atrevido a alzarle la mano, aunque estaba bastante amenazada si llegaba a decir alguna palabra acerca de lo que le sucedía a Bella.

— Bella prefiere ser ella la victima de sus ataques —Alice estaba sentada en un rincón de mi habitación su mirada era perdida. —La primera vez que él iba a pegarme, ella recibió un puñetazo en el ojo, casi le revienta la vista y ella le dijo al médico que había sufrido un accidente con el brazo del mueble. El médico, obvio, no le creyó. Pero si ella no lo denunciaba, nadie podía hacer algo. Con el tiempo he aprendido, y ella también, a curar las heridas.

— Debes convencerla a que lo denuncie —Alice negó fervientemente— Si quieres llévale los recortes del juicio de Rosalie, el caso salió en la prensa porque Royce era el hijo de un reconocido banquero.

— Tú no la conoces. Ella es muy terca y su pensamiento es que Benjamín va a cambiar.

— ¡Pero él no va cambiar! —Golpeé la mesa de noche que estaba a mi derecha— Disculpa… —en el momento que vi la cara de asustada de Alice, me arrepentí— ¿Ella que dice?

— Ella le tiene miedo, siempre intenta no hacerlo enojar y complacerlo en todo pero, nunca, nada es suficiente para él. Encuentra un pretexto para encerrarla en la recamara y golpearla.

Cada cosa que me contaba Alice era como si las estuviera viviendo nuevamente con mi hermana.

**.**

**.**

**.**

— Edward, no te estés metiendo en la vida de la familia de Alice —me reprendió mi padre.

Genial. Ni bien llega, después de mucho tiempo sin verlo y ya me está reprendiendo.

¿Será esa la vida de ser padre?

No, definitivamente, yo entendería a mis hijos.

Suspiré masticando la carne, lentamente para pensar una respuesta inteligente.

Por primera vez luchaba para que no me vea como el pequeño de la familia, aquel que deben defender.

Alcé la mirada hacia la persona que, por debajo de la mesa, estaba cogiendo mi mano en señal de apoyo. Mi hermana, ella siempre me brinda su apoyo, muchas veces pienso que no me interesa el de los demás, con que ella esté a mi lado, me conformaba.

— No puedo creer que se pongan en ese plan —Mis padres miraron perplejos a Rosalie— No me miren así, esa chica está pasando lo mismo que yo pasé… recuerden que nosotros adoramos a Alice como una de las nuestras.

— Hija —papá dejó a un lado su tenedor, que estaba a punto de llevarse a la boca— Alice, pidió que no nos metamos en sus asuntos familiares.

— Alice está amenazada, padre —dije mirándolo fijamente—. Les advierto… pase lo que pase, yo encontraré la manera de ayudar a Bella. Lo haré.

— Edward, hagas lo que haga, esa chica no te va a mirar con otros ojos. Ella te verá, a lo mucho, como su hermano menor.

Miré perplejo a mi madre. No quería hacer las cosas con otras intenciones. Bella era hermosa, lo acepto pero… o sea… ¿Yo verla con otros ojos?

Dejé el plato casi intacto, me levanté de la mesa y le pedí a James que me acompañara a mi cuarto para jugar un rato. Claro, no quería jugar, quería distraerme de las cosas que mis padres pensaban.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Otro día. Estaba nublado, algo completamente triste, pero era la realidad, anoche no había podido dormir, los recordatorios del día anterior venían a mi mente, uno por uno, palabra por palabra. Por un momento me dio la impresión que me iba a dar otra crisis. Pero gracias a Dios las cosas no fueron así, no deseaba escuchar a mi madre reprocharme, quejarse y hasta prohibiéndome ver a Bella… digo, a Alice.

— ¿Hola? —contesté mi celular que había estado toda la noche debajo de mi almohada, en caso de alguna emergencia.

— ¿Edward? —Me senté de golpe al escuchar la voz de Alice— Disculpa, pero Bella quiere saber si vas a venir a terminar la tarea o te envía unos que otros archivos a tu correo pa…

— ¡No! —La callé— estaré allí, no te preocupes. En… 30 minutos ¿te parece bien?

— Sí, sí, nos vemos.

Corrí —literalmente— a bañarme, no esperé que el agua saliera fría, me metí en la ducha, dándome un baño exprés, según Emmet. Me vestí, recogí mi mochila, las llaves de mi viaja camioneta —que tendría que pensar a cambiar en caso de tener que salir a toda velocidad en alguna emergencia—. No desayuné, ni me despedí de nadie, solo de Rosalie que estaba en el jardín leyéndole a James.

— ¡Adiós, hermanita! —grité una vez arrancó la camioneta. Ella me lanzó un beso y James se despidió moviendo sus manitas.

**.**

**.**

**.**

— Encontré este articulo acerca del fallo de la segregación racial —dijo Bella mirando fijamente su portátil— Creo que hemos terminado Edward. Un documento de 70 páginas, espero que en la universidad no acumules tus deberes.

— En tal caso, vendría en busca de tu ayuda —le sugerí con una sonrisa. Luego de estar casi cuatro horas haciendo la tarea, me sentía realizado y medianamente feliz.

— Claro, con gusto te ayudaré —sonrió, dejando a un lado su portátil— pero no abuses.

— Te aseguro que lo haré. —moví las cejas haciendo que las mejillas —moradas por algún golpe del mal nacido ese —se torne un poco rojiza, se la veía adorable.

Bella había hecho unas botanas para nosotros y como premio por haber sido _"aplicados" _con ella, nos dio doble porción. De camino a casa de Alice compré un bote de helado de chocolate, el cual disfrutamos con los barquillos caseros que había preparado.

— Mi hermana siempre ha sido una anti-social —comentó Alice— yo recuerdo que mamá le decía: _"Anda, Bella. Sal con tus amigos"_ —dijo imitando la voz de su madre. De seguro le salió horrible porque Bella le lanzo un cojín, haciéndonos reír. —Ella prefería quedarse en casa refugiada entre sus libros.

— Libros está bien —comenté una vez que había degustado de una cucharada de helado— Yo leo mucho. Aparte que leer es educarse y tener cultura.

— ¡Al fin uno que me entiende! —Bella se abrazó de mí, cuando nuestra piel hizo contacto, una pequeña corriente que me hizo estremecer, se hizo presente entre ambos. Estoy seguro que Bella también la sintió.

— Su cuarto esta plegado de novelas policiales, no clásicas. —Alice me sacó la lengua. Entrecerré los ojos. Ella había dicho la otra parte de la_ "verdad"._

— "_Orgullo y Prejuicio"_ no es policial. Tampoco _"Cumbres Borrascosas"._

— ¿Lees "Cumbres Borrascosas"? —los ojos de Bella se iluminaron y por verlos así, preferiría mentirle. Una verdad a medias porque no los había leído, me habían obligado a ver la película en la clase de literatura—. Aprende, Alice. Las revistas de moda no son literatura.

— Pero… Leer, no ver la película —le saqué la lengua.

Pequeña enana, me hizo quedar mal delante de Bella.

Bella se levantó con las cosas que habíamos utilizado. Me levanté junto a ella a ayudarla, la seguí hasta la cocina, donde todo estaba minuciosamente limpio. Bueno, toda la casa era así y Alice decía que Bella era obsesiva con la limpieza pero, en realidad, ese era un síntoma. Quizás el tipo ese, Benjamín, ha de golpearla si ve alguna cosa sin limpiar.

— ¿Por qué permites todo esto? —Bella dejó los trastes en el lavabo, suspiró, tomó aire y volteo.

— No te interesa —sus ojos estaban aguados.

Una lágrima rodó por su mejilla y fue inevitable que no la abrazara. Sentir su cuerpo pegado al mío, fue una sensación, agradablemente, extraña. El cuerpo se sacudía a causa del llanto.

— Tienes que denunciarlo —susurré peinando su cabellera caoba, mis dedos se enredaban entre los sedosos cabellos.

Bella sacudió su cabeza en forma negativa, enterró el rostro en mi pecho, la estreché más a mí.

Suspiré. Sentía ganas de llevarla conmigo a la fuerza, apuesto que Alice estaría encantada de ayudarme.

— Me tengo que ir, pero prométeme que me llamaras si él te llega a decir algo —la miré a los ojos.

No sé qué me impulsó pero acerqué mis labios a los de ella. Bella me recibió gustosamente, fue un casto beso, pequeños movimientos, pero demostrando lo que en ese momento sentía, amor.

Comprendí que lo que me llamaba a protegerla y cuidarla se llamaba amor.

Estaba completa e irrevocablemente enamorado de Bella.

Muchos han de pensar que era un completo infantil por haberme enamorado de una persona que apenas conocí el día anterior y que lo que siento es pena por el maltrato que sufre. Pero las cosas no son así, puedo decir que lo mío fue un amor a primera vista, desde el mismísimo instante que la vi, quede prendido de ella.

Bella finalizó el beso, sonriendo. De seguro mi cara de estúpido estaba presente.

— Dame tu número —pedí. Quise patearme por ser tan imbécil y decir lo primero que se me vino a la mente.

— No lo tengo —Bella tocó mis labios con las yemas de sus dedos, cogí su mano y deteniendo la caricia para poder depositar besos.

— Te dejo el mío —retiré mi celular del bolsillo trasero de mi jean— En el discado número 1 está el de mi hermana, ella me avisará. Trataré de conseguir uno hoy.

— ¡No! No es necesario —ella intento no sostener el móvil entre sus manos.

— Tranquila… tengo uno de repuesto. Solo que tendré que pedírselo a mí hermana que lo tiene guardado —mentí.

— ¿De verdad? —asentí dándole un pequeño beso en sus labios. Ya me había vuelto adicto a sus labios. Ella guardó el móvil dentro de la pretina de su pantalón de deportes. Pude divisar un moretón que se estaba tornando amarillo.

Respiré hondo para aplacar mi furia y no salir a buscar al desgraciado.

— Debo irme pero cualquier cosa, el 1 —volví a besarla en los labios. Le quité las gafas de sol, el golpe que tenía alrededor del ojo estaba desapareciendo. — Tus ojos son hermosos —di un beso en ellos. — No lo sigas permitiendo.

Salí de casa de las chicas nostálgico, quería regresar y llevarme a Bella conmigo. Alice y Bella pero más a Bella, ella corría peligro en manos de ese monstruo.

**.**

**.**

**.**

— ¡Muy bien, señor Cullen! —Mr. Masen alabó mi trabajo y me puso una sexy y sensual —según Alice— A.

— Edward, he visto tu empeño en el trabajo y la gran persona que eres. —Mr. Masen se sentó frente a Alice y a mí en el comedor del instituto —Me han preguntado sobre algún recomendado en _"Al paso University", _no es la mejor universidad pero es muy buena. Allí está la carrera que quieres, idiomas y es el mejor lugar para aprender Español.

— ¿Usted me quiere decir que tengo la aceptación en esa universidad? —pregunté con los ojos muy abiertos. Mr. Masen asintió con una sonrisa bailando en sus labios. — ¡Oh, gracias! Alice y yo estaremos cerca… —Y sí es así, lograré convencer a Bella que vaya conmigo.

— Me alegra mucho que te guste la idea. Aquí está tu solicitud aprobada. Las clases empiezan en un mes. —puso un sobre manila sobre la mesa.

— Mañana es mi cumpleaños y me gustaría que asista a la reunión que mis padre planean hacer —Mr. Masen asintió— usted y su esposa. De todas maneras hasta hoy fue mi profesor.

— Con mucho gusto estaré ahí.

— A las 6 de la tarde —dije.

Alice y yo nos abrazamos riendo. Ella había sido aceptada en_ "Austin Texas University", _cerca, muy cerca de la que iba a ser mi universidad.

**.**

**.**

**.**

— Feliz Cumpleaños —cantó alguien en mi oído, pero esa persona no estaba presente, tenía la voz un poco distorsionada.

— Bella, tendrás que hablar más fuerte, sigue dormido —escuché a Rosalie decir.

— Feliz Cumpleaños, Edward —gemí un poco— Edward, por favor. Estoy llamándote a escondidas. —abrí los ojos de golpe. Era Bella.

— Preciosa —susurré, quitándole el teléfono a Rosalie—. Gracias, te juro que pensé que era un ángel.

— No, Edward. El _Ángel de fe_, aquí. Eres tú —sonreí como idiota. Bueno, eso era lo que últimamente pasaba conmigo.

Rosalie y Bella se habían vuelto muy amigas, por el teléfono. Ellas hablaban mucho y yo vivía pidiéndole a Rosalie que aconsejara a Bella.

Hablamos un poco más. Cuando llegó el momento de cortar me sentía triste. Así que aprovecharía la mañana para pasar con Bella. Benjamín no estaba por las mañanas y yo siempre iba a recibir mi tanda especial de besos.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Pasar la mañana con Bella era lo mejor. Últimamente Alice la desperdiciaba con Jasper, el hermano de mi cuñado. O sea que teníamos espacio solo para nosotros. Me gustaba ver a Bella reír, así que nunca le contaba cosas tristes, tenía que pasarme siendo el payaso.

Ella me había preparado un pastel, un rico y hermoso pastel pero cuando estábamos por partirlo llegó Benjamín.

— E-es el pastel que me mandaron a hacer —Bella se excusó rápidamente.

Automáticamente, me puse en su delante. Benjamín y yo éramos de la misma estatura pero él era más musculoso que yo.

_Y más cobarde._

— ¡Aléjate que estoy hablando con _**Mi mujer**_! —No me moví—.Mira niñito. Tienes cinco segundo para largarte de mí vista —habló con los dientes apretados.

No le tenía miedo, la rabia recorría todo mi cuerpo. Podía sentir como Bella trataba de empujarme para que me fuera, pero no lo iba a hacer. No iba a permitir que él volviera a alzarle la mano.

Un golpe fue a parar en mi estomagó, haciéndome botar todo el aire retenido en mis pulmones, me doblé por la mitad. Escuché el grito de Bella y la sentí ponerse en medio de los dos. Alcé la mirada para poder defenderme, justo en ese momento él la cacheteó haciéndola caer al suelo. La sangre llegó a mis ojos, furioso me abalancé sobre él, propinándole un puñetazo en la nariz, la nariz le traqueó y lo hizo berrear del dolor.

Benjamín se abalanzó a golpearme, dándome algunos puñetes en las costillas, yo no me quedé atrás y también le propiné algunos golpes.

Lo peor vino cuando él logró pararse y me dio una fuerte patada a un costado. Sentí el sabor de la sangre en mi boca y lo último que vi, fue como Benjamín cogía a Bella del cabello, con fuerza y la llevaba arrastrando hacia una habitación.

**.**

**.**

**.**

— Está todo bien —dijo el doctor revisando las maquinas que estaban conectadas a mi cuerpo.

Yo estaba ido, escuchaba a las personas hablar a mi lado, muchas veces nombrarme pero lo único que yo quería era ver a Bella.

Mamá había armado un berrinche en cuanto abrí los ojos, me reprochó por haber ido en busca de Bella, juró que no quería saber nada de Alice porque ellas me iban a traer la muerte.

— ¿Edward? —sentí una mano fina, sueva y caliente tocar la mía. Reconocía la voz, era Alice— Mírame, por favor.

— ¿B-bella? —pregunté en un pequeño susurro. La cabeza me dolía, no sabía si era por escuchar a mis padres soltar diatribas en contra de Bella o era a causa de los golpes.

— Ella está bien. Te mandó un beso —sonrió con tristeza.

— Ella no está bien —fruncí los labios—. Quiero verla.

— No se puede, Edward. Ella te está protegiendo.

Uno de los aparatos comenzó a alterarse, mi corazón parecía que había corrido una maratón, estaba acelerado, me hacía jadear en busca de aire.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Por fin estaba en casa, luego de una semana de interno, comenzaba a detestar todo. El mal genio crecía cada día más, peleaba con mamá, con papá, con todos. Excepto con Rosalie, Mr. Masen y su esposa, Esme. Ella era la psicóloga del instituto y hablaba conmigo siempre, gracias a ella superé las pesadillas de que Bella fallecía.

Me perdí la graduación pero mis compañeros de clases fueron a visitarme todos los días. La persona que quería ver no fue, así como Alice, desde ese día que casi me da un infarto, no la había vuelto a ver.

Mi teléfono celular empezó a sonar de alguna parte lejana del cajón de la mesa de noche. Busqué desesperadamente porque ese era el tono que había puesto para Bella.

— ¿Hola? ¿Bella?

— ¿Edward? Me va a matar… —la voz de Bella se escuchaba desesperada.

— Enciérrate. No salgas de donde estas. —le dije. Colgué después de escuchar un "sí" de su parte.

Marque al 911, di las indicaciones y colgué.

Me levanté agarrándome de los costados, dolía pero no podía dejar a Bella sola. Fui a la habitación de James, donde Rosalie estaba leyéndole, listo para ir a la cama.

— Rose —cogí un poco de aire, dolía pero tenía que ser valiente—. Bella… ella… por favor… dile… a… Emmett… que me… acompañe.

Rosalie salió de la habitación gritando el nombre de mi cuñado. Él llegó donde estaba ella.

**.**

**.**

**.**

— Señorita —le decía un oficial a Bella. Ella estaba sentada dentro de la patrulla con Alice a su lado, abrazándola—. Debe acompañarnos para que le ponga la denuncia.

— No. Solo quiero que se vaya lejos —dijo.

Cuando llegué a su lado ayudado por Emmett, ella se lanzó a mis brazos, haciéndome balancear y caer al piso.

Mi corazón comenzó a palpitar de manera normal, ella estaba conmigo, a mi lado. Sin importar el dolor la apreté más a mí, no iba a permitir que se volviera a repetir lo mismo.

— Nosotros nos lo llevamos pero si no le pone la denuncia, solo estará cinco días. —le hice señas a Emmett para que arreglara todo.

— Tienes que denunciarlo —susurré acariciando sus cabellos.

— No —habló contra mi cuello.

— Nena, yo estaré a tu lado. Tienes que hacerlo. —ella suspiró. La estaba convenciendo.

— Señorita, Swan —la llamó el oficial— solo es la denuncia. La audiencia se hará dentro de dos días y lo tendrá 3 años en prisión.

Bella se levantó, Emmett me ayudó a ponerme de pie.

Mr. Masen y Esme llegaron a juntarse con nosotros en la comisaria. Bella estaba dando las declaraciones y no me habían dejado entrar con ella.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Esme y Carlisle —Mr. Masen— me ayudaron a convencer a Bella fuera conmigo a Texas, habían conseguido un trabajo, comenzaría reemplazando a la profesora de historia de arte, pero luego, si lograba abrirse camino, lo que es obvio, podría quedarse allí como profesor permanente.

Mis padres a regañadientes me compraron un departamento cerca de la universidad donde iba a vivir con ella.

Yo era el hombre más feliz del mundo, sobre todo sabiendo que Benjamín fue llevado a la cárcel de Seattle y condenado a 5 años de presión, porque incluí mi caso en el de Bella.

Había empacado todas mis pertenencias necesarias, mañana tendría que estar en Texas, haciendo el registro de la universidad y Bella también.

.

.

.

— Pase, bella dama —abrí la puerta del departamento. Ni siquiera vi el decorado, levanté a Bella sobre mis brazos para llevarla directo a… el primer lugar mullido, el mueble de la sala.

La deposité sobre el sofá y fui quitándole lentamente la ropa, le había prometido hacerle el amor a penas llegáramos a nuestra casa y quería cumplir mi promesa.

Una vez que la tuve desnuda, debajo de mi cuerpo. Comencé a recorrer con mis labios cada hematoma que estaba borrándose, deteniéndome, besando. Cada uno de su cuerpo.

— Mi muñeca —susurré besando sus labios. Bella enredó sus dedos en mi cabello, tirando suavemente.

— Mi _Ángel, mi Ángel de fe. _—dijo y besé sus labios.

***.*.*.*.***

"_En mi vida aprendí una cosa: nadie por más que intentes cambia y mucho menos una persona cegada por el odio. En el mundo existen muchas personas que callan por miedo. Y yo aprendí a que el silencio no es el mejor aliado en situaciones donde la violencia está presente y que no hay que permitir el abuso, de ningún tipo, porque puede llevarte a la muerte así que Keep calm and stop violence, please! Amor sobre todas las cosas, amor a uno mismo y hacia los demás" – Bella Swan_

→ **FIN **←

**N/A: Hola, chicuelos. Espero que les haya gustado el OS.**

**Como explique arriba, este OS esta participando en un contest del grupo FFR, el link esta al principio. Si creen que vale la pena un voto, estaría muy agradecida con ustedes, y si no, también.**

**Besos…**

**MelLutz**


End file.
